Tis The Green Fairy
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Dragged along to some unknown ritual, Emma just doesn't know what the hell is going on.
**AN** : Just a morsel to pass the time.

* * *

Deep within the Enchanted forest numerous creatures of all sizes and shapes strode through the enormous oaks all heading in a preprogrammed destination that only they seemed to know. Their furred, feathered, and scaled faces alight with excitement they knew instinctively of what was to come. Something was occurring tonight. Something that disrupted mother nature's very foundation. And they were all set to find it.

Once they arrived, predator stood alongside prey in a fleeting moment of peace neither caring nor even so much as acknowledging each other's existence-now was not the time to hunt. No, now was the time for a more primal need. Multiple sets of eyes peered all in the same direction and each animal seemed to hold in a bated breath as the scene before them unfolded.

Figures clad in black stomped rhythmically to an unknown beat around a roaring fire in the centre of an enormous circular clearing. In the air their song vibrated throughout the land. A bastard child of a wolf's howl and feminine opera, the haunting melody caressed the heavens themselves drawing out the moon from its protective covering behind a thick layer of clouds.

* * *

Fidgeting awkwardly on the outskirts, however, Emma wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here. When Snow, Regina, and Red first told her about the 'ritual' she just stared back at them like they'd done lost their damned minds. Until finally Regina of course spat out. "Oh for God's sakes all you do is get drunk and dance. That shouldn't be a problem for you, Ms. Swan, after all you do it every Saturday night."

So here she was looking very much like a disgruntled five year old having lost track of Regina and her mother ten minutes ago. Bitches.

Suddenly there was silence and upon a enormous flat pushed up rock a figure appeared. This one in a white robe. They opened their arms wide and began to speak."Tonight the full moon bleeds for us, bleeds for her daughters so that we may continue in her stead." Granny. Emma concluded.

"Tonight is also the night we bless our flowers for coaxing the seed that is necessary for all life. Our wombs that create life and breasts that sustain it. Now let us begin."

Soon after she finished petite rustic skinned girls dressed in Native American leathers begun to walk around passing a goblet to each woman.

When one finally came to her Emma couldn't help but to ask. "What is it?" She eyed the goblet wearily.

The girl kept her face monotone as she answered. "Absinthe with a pinch of fairy dust so that we may get in touched with the divine."

Blonde eyebrows raised halfway up her forehead."uh okaaay." She took the drink out of the woman's hand and peered inside. The liquid it held was neon green looking like some sort of toxic ooze. Fabulous she was already literally seeing green fairies hovering nearby and now she had to drink this crap. Again she mentally repeated-fabulous. Emma knocked the drink back like it was a shot of whiskey wincing as the strong taste of alcohol combined with something sickly sweet burned a path down her throat. The girl took the empty goblet from her hand and moved on to the next.

A minute later.

The world around Emma suddenly tilted on its axis. Lights began to twirl and dance around one another playfully, combining, molding to make something newer, something different. Pupils dilated to the size of dimes and normally sturdy body sagged as the lethal cocktail coursed through Emma's veins. Oh here we go. She let out a girlish giggle.

The sound of drums started out slowly before growing more and more rapid. A primal feminine screech and the chanting picked up until it was nearly deafening. Women turned and paired off begin to sway. Leaning into each other chest one way then another as if chasing their partner. Hands clapped together as they slowly spun, then one was behind another pressing into them, caressing, sliding, in a sensual unknown dance that had Emma's blood singing.

The blonde glided forward into the crowd where she pair up with the first woman she met. They copied the others dance. Swaying forward then back, clasping at each other's hands then rotating. The woman circled her like a predator before pressing her back to Emma's and sliding down with her arms stretched high above her head.

A wolf's howl in the distance followed by another primal yell and all of the women intermingled.

Then they were hands trailing up and down Emma's body, cupping her breasts and ass, ripping off the robe. Hot skin touched skin, she writhed as her eyes twirled in her head. And holy shit was that Ruby slowly sliding her tongue up her mom's neck by the fire.

A hand wandered past the point of no return, snapping Emma back into her own little world. Lips were on her lips, neck, and stomach, sucking and licking, moaning. The scent of apples, gardenias, and musk filled her nostrils, intoxicating her farther.

The lips on her pulled away and Emma's mouth dropped open when a familiar set of coffee colored eyes appeared in front of her. Regina.

Plump lips smirked before slamming back into her own.

Fingers trailed languidly down her body, through the coarse hair of her mons, then slid through her folds, caressing, flicking there as two more entered her causing Emma's head to fall back in ecstasy.

While they worked their magic two sets of hands squeezed her breasts and caressed her ass. She didn't know who they belonged to and frankly didn't care in that moment. All she cared about was the coil winding tighter and tighter in her. And judging by the sounds around her she wasn't the only one.

An enormous pulse of magic and Emma was free falling into a sea of pleasure. Women moaned, arching their backs offering their breast to mother moon as they too reached Nirvana.

It was too much. Far too much. They fell down onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

Emma cracked open eyelids only to slam them back down when the unforgiving sun stabbed at her retinas. She groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head in a pillow, sighing when the pleasant smell of apples caressed her nose.

….

Wait.

Pillow?

Apples?

Emma's popped back open and she scrambled upward. Looking around it didn't take her long to figure out where she was. What the hell? Why was she in Regina's room. Last thing she remembered was dancing, groping, and the best orgasm she'd ever had.

As if she heard Emma's inner turmoil, Regina appeared within the threshold clad in a Chanel pinstriped power suit and heels. "Well it's about time woke up, Ms. Swan."

Again she repeated. What the hell?

* * *

Notes: Came up with this listening to The Wolf from Red Riding Hood. Also from watching the part were they dance.


End file.
